The Diamond Command (White Diamond's Backstory)
by Olivia the Fandom Girl
Summary: Everyone knows White Diamond as the main ruler of Gem Homeworld. But did you knew that she was under another authority before then? What is this "Diamond Command"? Who were the other diamonds? How did White changed from a happy diamond to being a ruthless ruler? Find out in The Diamond Command: White's background story. This story is also connected to the Diamond Boys AU.
1. The Diamond Command

_In the beginning of time, there was nothing but space, stars, and a few unknown galaxies and planets. Then out of nowhere, four comets in the colors of black, green, purple and white landed on a planet with molten lava. Then, a few months later, the first gem of gem kind, Black Diamond, emerge from the ground. _"_**Took me long enough," **__she said. But she noticed the other three diamonds haven't emerged yet. _**"**_**Guess I'll wait for them. Can't do anything until then." **__A day later, the second diamond, Green, burst from the ground. "Nice to see you're finally out, Green," said Black. "Yeah. Whatever. I thought you would've left by now," said Green. "Well, you can't run an empire by yourself. Also, if you talk like that to me again, I'll poof you where you stand. I am more powerful than you," said Black. Then Green didn't say anything for a moment but crossed her arms and sat down next to her hole. Then she said,"So when are we going to colonize the planet that will be our permanent home?" "We'll leave when one of them emerged. The other one will have to just be caught up with everything," said Black. "Fair enough," said Green. A few days later, Purple Diamond finally emerged from her hole. "Took you long enough. I thought you'd never come out," said Green. "Excuse me. I had to take my time. My color had to be perfect," said Purple. "Whatever. We need to get going. We need to go to the planet that we saw in our comet forms," said Black. "But what about…?" begin Purple Diamond before Black stop her. "We'll come back for her. Now gather around, you two." Then Black made a bubble and carry her, Green, and Purple into space. Purple look back at the lava planet with sadness. **"****I'll come back for you...White…" **she said to herself. _

_For the next four years, Black, Green, and Purple establish the gem empire, became the gems' monarchs and named their home, **'**__**Command Gem Central.'**_ _But they never forgot about their missing little 'sister,' White; especially Purple. Every day, she looks through her monitor to see if White emerged, but to no avail. One day, after checking on her new colony and gems, she gets a call from her Pearl telling her that White has emerged from the planet they were made from, but as soon as she did, the planet starts to break apart. So Purple Diamond drop everything and told her pearl and her personal quartz, Purple Agate, to watch things for her as she goes to get White. Then she went to the nearest warp pad and teleports to the lava planet. "White? White, where are you?" she screamed. Then she saw a bright light glowing through the lava streams and ran to it. Standing there was White Diamond; looking scared and confused about her surroundings. Then she saw Purple Diamond running towards her and she ran to her as well and they hug each other. "I'm so happy you're here, Purple. I thought I would be shattered here," said White. "Don't be ridiculous, White. You're a diamond. You can't be shattered. But I am taking you home," said Purple. Then she wrapped herself and White in a bubble and they use the warp pad to get home before the planet exploded. "That was a close one," said White as they got of the warp pad in the palace. "It was. Now I must take you to Black," said Purple. But before they can walk to Black's room, Purple's diamond communicator went off and it was Green calling her. "Purple! Where in the star maps you have been?! I went to your room to see the new gems you were talking about, and your pearl and quartz told me that you had to hurry up to leave. Why?" said Green. "Well, let's say it's a surprise for you and Black. I was heading to her room anyway," said Purple. "Ugh. Fine. I'll be there. To be honest, she's not very happy with you at the moment," said Green. "When is she ever happy?" asked Purple. "You're right about that. But don't say that to her. I don't feel like getting scolded at today," said Green as she logs off. "Come on, White," said Purple. As they begin to walk, White asked,"Who was that, Purple?" "That was our older diamond sister, Green. You'll officially meet her in a minute," said Purple. A few moments later, they finally arrived to Black's room. "Just stay behind me. OK?" said Purple. White gives her a thumbs up and winks at her. _

_Then she opens the door and saw Green and Black, who was sitting in her chair not facing either diamond. "You better have a good reason for getting us out of our busy schedule," said Black. "I do actually. I like to introduce our little diamond, White," said Purple. Then Black turns around and saw White coming from behind Purple. Black gasps and got out of her chair and got on her knees to look at her. White became frightened because of her massive size, but then Black ruffled her hair and she became less frightening to her. "I'm happy you made it, sunbright. But I'm kinda busy right now, so Green and Purple will show you our home," said Black as she looks at them. As they walk out of Black's room, Green said, "Who gave her the right to tell us what to do?" "Green, you know she's a lot more powerful and bigger than us," said Purple. Then Green sighed and said with __an annoyed tone__,"__Don't remind me. Also why is she so small? I don't get it." __"Is something wrong with my size?" ask White. "Oh, White. Nothing is wrong with your size. You're just perfect," said Purple. Then she gives Green a stern look and Green rolls her eyes while blushing in embarrassment. Then the diamonds show White the rest of their home and ended at her room. "This is your own personal room. You can stay here," said Purple. Then she opens the door and White was in awe of how pretty her room looks. "I love it," said White as she spins around and looking at everything. "I'm happy you do like your room, White," said Purple. "Well, I hate to interrupt babysitting time, but we gotta get going," said Green. "OK. White, we'll be back momentarily," said Purple. "OK. Goodbye," said White as she was playing with a bowl of rocks by her tiny fountain. As they walk out, Purple gotten mad at Green. "Why did you say that to her?!" she asked angrily. "Why not? She is tiny. Don't deny it," said Green. "She's not __**that**_ _tiny, Green. She's three feet shorter than us and five feet shorter than Black. Then you knew she took longer to emerge than us. But her size doesn't matter how she'll run colonies one day. Once she gets properly trained, she'll be alright. Now if you excuse me, I have my new colony to check on," said Purple. As both diamonds went their separate ways, White looks outside of her room and think about all the things she'll do to make her home an even better place. __**But little did any of them knew of the changes that will come in the following enos.**_


	2. Diamonds and Pearls

_It's been over 2,000 years since White Diamond officially joined with her diamond compadres and she could've been happier. Although she doesn't have a colony yet, she tried to do other things to keep herself busy. When she learns about the other diamonds' successes of their colonies, she and the diamonds' pearls throw parties for them and the gems from their colonies have to be in attendance. She also has been practicing how to make her own gems by using the rocks she has from the fountain she had since the day she emerged and the rocks from the colonies that her comrades give her. But alas, she always wanted her own colony and pearl but she knew she was still young and it will be a while before any of that will happen to her. But that's all about to change. _

_One afternoon, the diamonds were having a meeting in one of their meeting rooms while their pearls were waiting outside. "I wonder what they are talking about," said Purple Pearl. "They might be talking about White Diamond or other matters that don't involve us," said Green Pearl. "If they are talking about White, it's about time for them to give her a colony. I mean, she has been talking to us about it for years now," said Gray Pearl; one of Black Diamond's pearls. "I'm sorry to say this Gray, but it's about her getting her own pearl. She's still too young for a colony," said Black Pearl; Black Diamond's first pearl. She's also the first pearl to be made under the Command, making her the oldest. "What makes you think she's not ready, Black? It didn't take Green or my diamond long to start with their colonies," said Purple Pearl. "But White is a special case. Not only did it take her at least 1,500 years to even come out of the ground, she thinks that everything is a game. Running a colony is more than just making gems and owning something. It takes time, work and good use of the resources we have," said Black Pearl. "Yeah. Usually I don't agree with Miss Stick-in-a-mud here, but she does have a point," said Green Pearl. "Thank you Green, and hey! I'm not a stick-in-a-mud! Gray and I are the pearls of the most beautiful being of all time. We have to be on our best behavior, you know," said Black Pearl. _

_Then the door opens and the diamonds ask their pearls to come inside. The pearls then sat by their repressive diamonds and noticed the serious looks they have on their faces. "Did we do something wrong, my diamonds?" asked Gray Pearl. "No. It's nothing like that, but we have been talking about getting a pearl for White and we decided that you guys should be the ones to do it," said Black Diamond. "Us?! Are you serious, my diamond?" said Black Pearl. "Yes. I know I was the one helping Green and Purple made their pearls, but it's four of you now. I know White would appreciate it," said Black Diamond. "Plus, you guys know about her needs more than we do half of the time due to our busy schedule," said Green Diamond. "Also, I know she'll love to have a pearl of her own than to be talking to pearls that are not even hers," said Purple Diamond. "Then it's settled. I'll contact White now to let her know about you guys coming. Meeting dismissed," said Black. Then the diamonds and their pearls went their separate ways. "I'm so excited for this," said Purple Pearl. "I hope White would be happy as we are doing this," said Green Pearl. Meanwhile, White was in her room looking at the ceiling while talking to her pebble friends. "You think they'll give me a colony today, guys?" said White. "I'm not really sure, but it would be nice," said one of the Pebbles. "Yeah. You're a really kind diamond. I'm sure your gems would love you," said another Pebble. Then White's diamond communicator went off and she noticed that it was Black calling. "Guys, this is Black calling me. Go hide," said White. The pebbles went into their hiding place and White picked up the communicator. "Hello, sunbright. How are you today?" asked Black. "I'm OK, Black. Why have you called me instead of Green or Purple?" asked White. "Because I want to tell you that our pearls are coming to take you to a place called The Reef to get your pearl made," said Black. _

_White wanted to jump for joy for getting her own pearl, but she knew not to do it in front of Black. "I'm getting a pearl? Thank you Black. I promise to take good care of her," said White. "Heh. Well, I must be off. Be on your best behavior, White," said Black as she logged off. Just then, White heard her door open and the diamonds' pearls walked in. "Hey, did Black call you already?" asked Gray Pearl. "She did. She told me about getting my own pearl and you guys were taking me to a place called the Reef," said White. "It's true. Follow us, my diamond," said Black Pearl. Soon they got to a warp pad and went to an ocean like planet with a light pink oyster shell shaped building. "Wow. This place is pretty," said White in awe. "This place is called the Reef, my diamond. It's where you and other high rank gems get their pearls made and upgraded," said Gray Pearl. "But today, you're getting your pearl made so the process will be a bit long," said Purple Pearl. Then the group walked up the stairs and Green Pearl unlocked the door and they walked inside. White noticed it was very dark but saw it was five rooms and a gem pedestal with the Diamond Command insignia on it in the middle of the main building. "It's very nice in here. I just wish I can see it better," said White Diamond. "You can my diamond. You just have to activate it with that gem pedestal," said Gray Pearl. White looks at the gem pedestal and back up away from it and hides her face. The pearls look at each other in confusion but know the reason why. They knew that White never did anything major on her own, so she's got scared a bit. So Purple Pearl went to her and said, "Are you OK, my diamond?" "I've never done anything like this before. Usually Purple or Green activate these around me, but I never did it on my own. What if I break it or something?!" said White as she cried and turned a light side of blue; causing the pearls to tear up as well. _

_Then Green Pearl through her tears said to White, "My diamond. You're not going to break it. Trust me...the reef needs your powers to power it up. We can't really do it. It only runs on diamond powers." Then White stopped crying, collected herself and said, "OK. If you said so." Then she got up, activated her powers and put her hand on the gem pedestal and the room lit up. Then everyone heard a voice saying, "Hello White Diamond. I have been expecting you. Welcome to the reef." "Um...who are you?" asked White. "My name is Shell. I'm the AI that helps with making pearls. I assume you here to get your own pearl made?" said Shell. "Yes. How do you know?" asked White. I noticed the other diamonds' pearls standing here. Now, I know you wonder what all five rooms have in store, correct?" asked Shell. "I guess so," said White. Then Shell lit all the rooms and explained them to White. "The first room is the Storage room. It is just where the unactivated pearls are located. Nothing special. The second room where you activated your pearl to your liking. The third room is where you give your pearl a gift and pampering. The fourth room is a repair room if something happened to your pearl. The last room is the shattering room for pearls who disobeyed their masters. Good thing we hardly use that room. Now you're ready for your pearl, White?" said Shell. White looks at the other diamonds' pearls behind her and looks at the first room; which is located on the far left. "Yes, I'm more than ready for my pearl," said White Diamond, smiling. _


End file.
